The Last Dragon
by maychewn
Summary: under mysterious circumstances Sanji found himself in a cave with no memory how he got there with a green dragon. how Sanji will mange to stay alive and get out of the cave?. could they work together and keep going forward or Sanji fate is to die by the hungry dragon? and what with the weird tattoos on his chest?
1. The Prologe

He was in a big, cold cave. He knew he was stuck inside and could not see anything, only hear roars and growling of a beast. His body felt sticky and disgusting, he just woke up and felt heavy.

The only thing he could remember was sleeping soundly in his home and having a weird nightmare.

Something about weird blue symbols moving around him and whispering things he didn't understand, trying to control him. He tried to shove them away but they didn't let him go and stuck to his skin. It hurt and burned, but he could not do anything to get rid of them. And here he was, sitting in a dark closed cave, trying to breath slowly, look around and stay calm.

How and why he was there?! he didn't have the answers. But one thing was for sure, He wasn't alone! Something was there with him, he could hear it's heavy breathing and growling. Sanji decided to get closer to it, no matter what that thing was. It was suffering and he was the only one who was there.

So, he got closer to the source of the sound and found it was a huge, beautiful chained down Dragon. No, huge is still a small word for him, he was enormous. His skin tended to the dark green more than the light one in his tail

And it made him feel small compared to the dragon. To Sanji's surprise he wasn't scared of the dragon, and he knew that even if that beast wasn't chained down by his legs, neck and face, Sanji wouldn't have been afraid.

There was something very special and magical about him, almost royal like. He heard about him before, the last one that survived out of his whole species was one green dragon, they call him Zoro. He wasn't sure why, but that's the name that stuck to him. Mostly there were red dragons and very few green ones. He thought that most of them were extinct already. They said the green dragons were strong, proud and dangerous, and their main food was human flesh, but even if it was true, Sanji didn't care.

He pitied him for being held in this dark place all alone. Whoever did this to him also blocked his face by a big metal mask they put on him. So Sanji decided to start from the mask, if he managed to get rid of it then he could feed him more easily. If Zoro won't eat anything soon, Sanji was sure he will die!

TBC

A/N: well that took a long time, too long to fix this story. I"m sorry =_= I have no excuses to offer. thank you soo much to my friend that agree to Beta my broken english even for only a short time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sanji got a little closer only to be growled at and threatened with a big and angry roar.

'Well at last this bastard still has some power in him'. But it won't help or make Sanji run away.

"Calm down! I just want to take this mask off of you. It won't take long!"

Sanji said with confidence and came closer. Zoro still moved around angrily and kept growling at him, but seemed to get his intention when Sanji climbed on his neck and stood on his head. He just watched him with his deep gold eyes, that were glaring at him with the intent to kill if set free.

Sanji didn't mind his glaring though, what was more important now was to get rid of this stupid thing on his face and feed him before Zoro will starve to death. And that what he did, first he tried to pull at the start of the mask with his hands, but it didn't move. It was too heavy for him and he didn't want to kick his head, Zoro was wounded enough as it is. So he jumped off of him while Zoro was watching him running around in the cave searching for something, and found a metal spear just like the mask.

'Good, that can help'.

Sanji ran back to him and though Zoro didn't growl at him this time around, he did try to catch him with his big hands, while watching him curiously. Sanji avoided his attacks and climbed on the middle of his head again, putting the spear inside the lines of the mask that close it up, and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready? Don't move around too much. Here we go!"

And pulled the spear against the slot of the two lines that bound the mask together in the direction against the closing gap, using all the force he could master to break that bound while Zoro started to struggle and move around wildly. But Sanji ignored him and kept pulling the spear until the mask finally broke into two and fell on the ground with Sanji.

"Ahh! Owww! Didn't I tell you not to move around!? Fuck! my back!." Sanji yelled and Zoro roared back at him with the same angry tone while Sanji held his hurt back. 'That stupid creature! If I hurt my back, I will kill him! No matter how big he is!'

After a couple of minutes, he sighed while Zoro kept growling. He needed to find something for him, and fast. After he rested a little bit, he started to run again and jump on the walls of the cave. Climbing on the stand out walls, he found a secret passage corridor.

'Of course it will have a secret passage, why not?!'

There was a mirror in the corridor and some water to drink, and for the first time, Sanji saw his reflection. A very pale skinned man, tall, with a white kimono that didn't hide his chest. His chest had black symbols that looked like big spirals on the two sides of his chest. people that didn't know him would have thought he got those tattoos in purpose, cause they look just like his eyebrows. But the truth was much more scary to him. He never had or did those things to himself. They just showed up for the first time on his chest as soon as he woke up in this cave. Sanji reached out and touched them with his hand, wondering what this means/what they mean or how he can get rid of them when he gets out from the cave. what if he could never get rid of this!? No, there has to be something he could do. So he shaked his head and started to walk again, searching for food. A lot of food for that big dragon he left behind.

After a long walk and wondering around in some of the many secret passages, 'how many could be in this stupid cave anyway?!' he found what he was looking for.

It was a small decorated room with gold and jewelry and barrels. many barrels, something like twelve if he needed to be accurate. he hoped they had what he was looking for, very much so, because he started getting tired and hungry has well.

When he opened and checked one of them, his hope was fulfilled beyond his expectation. There was not only meat in there, the room had also fruits and vegetables, with green stones that shine and look like they functioned has a cooler that keeps the food fresh. How much were there he didn't have any idea, but he could tell the food was still good by the way it looked, so it was good! Whoever chained Zoro in there, must also not want to kill him. maybe they wanted just to keep him alive and chained here for years to come. Well, that was going to change now.

Sanji took one barrel with him, damn they were heavy! and returned to Zoro from the secret passage. Zoro seemed surprise but kept glaring and growling at him. 'So he still doesn't trust me uh? well let's see how much that will last'

Sanji came a little closer and threw the barrel at him, Zoro without a second thought caught it with his mouth, sniffed and his gold eyes glitter. Immediately he started to chew the barrel like the big best he was and crashed it under his teeth. He seemed satisfied now, but not full, and growled and whined at him to show it. 'Great how much food can he eat anyway?!' well, Sanji didn't expect less, since Zoro was a big dragon and all that. So he left again for the secret passage, going the same way he did to bring him another barrel, threw it at him while Zoro catched it and chewed it with great appetite. And that's how he kept doing the same thing, until only two barrels of food were left, and Zoro seemed to not want anymore and stopped growling at him. After another grunt, Zoro laid down lazily and napped, making weird sounds while he snored. Finally it was Sanji's turn to eat, good that the best didn't eat all the food, so Sanji started to eat his share in the barrel that was left, and has to admit it was testy.

…..

After both of them rested, Sanji knew what he should do. What will be a long and hard struggle. He got closer to Zoro again that has groan fond of him by now. He seemed a little bit open to him now, but still very wary when he got too close and shoved him away most of the time. But Sanji had a job to do, and that was to set him free.

He climbed on top of his back, feeling how Zoro's body moves a little. It felt like climbing on a little hill that moves by itself without warning. Not too high but still it was better not to fall off from his back or Sanji could break something and he didn't want that. He walked closer to the spears that were stuck at the end of his back, dried blood was around the spears and it seemed they were stuck very deeply inside Zoro's skin.

Sanji sighed deeply, scratched his head and thought, How he's going to do this? There is no easy way or a less painful one. he just knew he needed to take them out. But if he did, Zoro may go ballistic from the pain and kill him. He wasn't sure if Zoro even understood that he was trying to help him by removing the spears. So Sanji hesitates to start anything.

He could just break the armor that chained his legs and arms but he doubted Zoro will last long with those spears stuck to him, even if he's strong.

There was no other choice, he will have to take the risk that Zoro may kill him while pulling the spears out. But it's a risk he was willing to take, since he wasn't afraid of Zoro at all.

He took a deep breath and came closer to one of the spears, holding onto it with a firm grip.

"This is going to hurt, but don't move! I'll try to get this out as fast as I can."

He said and started to pull out the spear with all his power. As he thought, Zoro started to struggle and grunt loudly. His body moved around wildly up and down, while Sanji kept trying to pull the spears. Fuck, this was the worse but at last he wasn't attacking him.

"Ahhh stop it Zoro! Almost I almost…!"

He made one final pull, but Zoro's violent movement and jumping body made Sanji fly off with the spear and crash into the well cave with a grunt. He didn't even had time to scream at Zoro since it was too fast, and his body fell to the ground in a painful lending.

In a blear, Sanji could hear Zoro still screaming and jumping around making all the cave shake, but before he could do anything he lost consciousness. His body laid down on his side, his hands still holding the spear he took out off Zoro.

…

When he woke up again his head throbbed and his body hurt. But he could feel the spear in his hands, what made him very satisfied. This was his little victory without Zoro trying to kill him. Actually he was surprise Zoro let him do it without trying to eat him or something worse. Although he did jump and move around wildly and made him fly into the fucking well. Still it went better than he expected.

Considering he could end in up much worse, he was glad Zoro kind of trusted him to let him do this to him. Zoro seemed to lay down calmly now and make soft grunt noises, and his tail move around the place next to him and touch Sanji's body lightly. Sanji sighed and let his tail fumble his body, it seemed like Zoro was checking his condition, since the best could not move his legs or arms. It seem Zoro notice he was awake and tried to get a reaction from him.

It was good he didn't break the armor that chained Zoro down before removing the spears. It could have been a disaster if he had tried to remove the spears while Zoro was moving and running around while he was still on his back. He would have been dead for sure.

"Hi to you too Zoro, you shitty green lizard. I'm alright." Sanji said and caressed his green tail slowly. Of course Zoro had to be an asshole and hit him gently and playfully with his tail. Groaning and moving around his big green ass into a different position. someone had some sass, doesn't he?! Well it didn't matter right now, He will return the favor latter. He had much more pressing matters to take care of then Zoro's sassy attitude, for now anyway.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After resting his body for a couple of hours, Sanji came back to his position on Zoro's back. He took a deep breath and watched Zoro's golden eyes that stared at him sharply. No matter how much time he has seen it, Zoro's eyes were majestic or at least something in them was very powerful.

Zoro moved his body a little, but he didn't seem to want to get rid him. What made Sanji smirk and prepare his hands.

"I'm going to do it again, you better not fucking move!"

In return, he got only a snarl. Zoro moved his neck away to the opposite direction, ignoring him. Did that mean the lizard is going to be obedient now or it's his way of showing he doesn't give a shit!? Sanji will never know but he didn't have time to analyze Zoro's attitude.

He came closer to the second spear and held it tight, like he did to the first spear and started to pull. It was tough, way tougher than the first one. But he kept pulling harder and harder with more strength.

'how many years those things were stuck to his back?' the thought crossed his mind while he tried to take out the spear. But there was no one to ask or get answers from. And Zoro, like he did before, started to struggle and jump wildly, growling at Sanji with anger. Sanji tried his best to ignore all the jumping and noise Zoro made but at the last push on the spear, Sanji fell from his back with the spear.

Only this time he knew what will happen and closed his eyes, he was ready for the pain. And as he expected, his body slammed on the cave wall with force, taking all the air from his lungs.

God it hurt, but his body never hit the ground, like he thought would happen. Instead something held his upper body tight to the well, preventing him from hitting the ground, and at the same time making sure the grip won't crash him. Sanji was surprised and tried to open his eyes slowly, very slowly. Wondering who or what did it for him and why.

Sanji gasped when he notice the gold eyes on him, glaring and growling angrily, the tail around his chest holding his body tight to the wall. Zoro didn't seem pleased with him.

"You... what are you..." he said, and tried to breathe in and out but it was difficult after the hit from the wall.

When they both locked eyes with each other, Sanji got silence and just a glare. Holding his body and moving him in the air slowly and carefully. It took Sanji time to understand the situation. Why was Zoro holding him, why was he glaring at him, what was he so angry about? but after Zoro put him down to the ground, he finally got it or at least guessed most of it.

'He understands, he really does. what I want to do for him. He knows that I am trying to help. And that's why he's…'

So he wasn't such a stupid creature after all, to get his intentions and to help him so he can do this, Zoro really wasn't some simple wild creature. He had some ability to get things around him and to act on them. That was very interesting and Sanji found himself giggling a little at Zoro's curious looks. Well at least now he knows Zoro won't kill him, what was always good. What a waste to lock him in a cave, humans sure are stupid when they are afraid.

Avoiding a serious damage to his body, Sanji threw away the second spear and smiled a wide smile at Zoro while climbing on his leg to his back.

"Thanks sassy lizard. I'm almost finished. Soon you will be free to eat humans or destroy things or whatever the fuck your kind likes to do in their free time."

Sanji mumbled mostly to himself then Zoro, while the beast stared at him and howled in a weird sound.

Sanji came closer to the two spears left. If Zoro will cooperate with him, then it won't be that hard. His confidence came back since Zoro fully gets what he wanted and is on his side, for some reason.

And so, he did the same as with the first spear and finished taking out all of them from Zoro's body. Zoro finally learned not to move while Sanji removed them, and just whined loudly like Sanji was removing a thorn from his finger. It seemed to hurt him a little but not too much anymore. Sanji was really glad this creature was on his side with this annoying task, which could have killed him if Zoro wasn't smarter for his own good. Now was left to remove only the armor that chained Zoro's body down, and he will be all set to go.

But first he set down on Zoro and took a short break. His body was still sore from everything that happened. So he took some deep breaths and waited for it to calm down. Zoro didn't seem to move much and make grunt soft noises, Sanji guessed he was napping again. This creature sure like to sleep a lot, but that was fine. He needed some rest himself and laid down on his side to nap and closed his eyes.

After a while, he wasn't sure how much time it was, Sanji woke up. After a good rest he was ready, it was time. He wasn't sure what he will do after that or what will happen to him. But this was the only thing he could do right now, Zoro needs to be free, no he has to be free! He got up and stood on the armor that surrounded half of Zoro's stomach, back, legs and arms.

If he breaks the external part of this armor, then the rest should come off easily since it was all connected to each other. He had to admit, this piece of armor was something he had never seen before. It seemed very advanced for some armor, who are those people that made it anyway?! and how did they build such a thing? He knew now was not the time to admire their work, but it really was impressive. Not that it's going to stay like this for long, since he's going to destroy it. Well whoever they are, they seem smart to be able to create something like this and capture Zoro.

Sanji walked to his neck and touched it slowly, moving his hands to knock on him. Zoro was still snoring but after a while of Sanji touching him, he rose up his head and roared at him. Sanji rolled his eyes and stopped touching him. 'So he's not the touchy dragon, good to know'.

"Stop that. I was just trying to wake you up, shitty dragon!"

But Zoro kept roaring even louder at him and started to move around to make him fall off from his back. Sanji gasped and held his neck tight, cursing him while trying not to fall until Zoro decided to stop being an ass dragon, and stay still while his gold eyes watched him with a satisfying proud and grunt.

"Did you finish now, asshole green dragon?! Are you satisfied?! Ahh?! Good! now stop being sassy and listen to me!"

Zoro grunted again but seemed to watch him closely, listening to him without any sound. Sanji sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"I'm going to free you now but…you better not start moving too fast until I get down! If you do, I kick your green ass! Got it?!"

Zoro snored while moving his head in a sneering manner. His big gold eyes watching him in an odd way but he waited for Sanji to move, while Sanji scratched his head. He really wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he started it all and so he needed to finish it.

Sanji knew he can't leave Zoro in there after all, so he just hoped it won't kill him latter. Sanji always was strong in his legs, he learned the technique of fighting with his legs that was passed down from generations to generations in his family. His kicks were twice stronger than regular kicks, but only his mentor and sister knew about his real power, and they kept his secret so he could live like everyone else in the village. And Sanji was always grateful to them for giving him the chance to live freely. He Also worried about them very much. Not like he wasn't worried for his village too, but those two meant a great deal to him.

With a steady foot, he tapped on the middle of the armor with his leg. Studied the area he's going to hit, and marked it to himself so he won't miss that point. No matter how weak the hit would be it would defiantly hurt Zoro. But Zoro didn't seem to care, maybe he trusted him that much and Sanji wasn't sure why. Maybe his instincts told him Sanji isn't a threat to him, like the way wild animals act when they recognize someone will not harm them. And he did feed him, so maybe it also helped Zoro to trust him.

The kick he did wasn't that strong, but it broke the armor a little, Zoro growled but didn't move much. Another kick to the middle of the armor finally started to break it. Sanji sighed a little and smiled. To do the job, a third hit was always needed, and he didn't kick him with his full power so it made sense.

He kicked him for the third time and the armor broke down into two pieces. Zoro gloated with a load growl, and Sanji hurried up and jumped from his back. Sanji Kept his distance from the loose beast that shook his body with force and made the armor fall down from his back. The cave shook with the dragon that shook his body like a dog and howled strongly.

Sanji blocked his ears from the strong sound, and tried not to be crashed by the earthquake the stupid dragon caused with his too much glee. He might destroy the cave and bury them both alive.

"Fuck! Zoro, calm down will you!? You crazy lizard!"

But Zoro didn't seem to care and kept going until he was satisfied and finished shaking his body with excitement. Finally free from his chains, Zoro stepped in front of him in his full glory and height. Standing on his four legs proudly and spreading his wings to the sides, Stretching them and his body. he seemed refresh and very pleased to be free.

To Sanji's surprise he kept standing there, watching him from above of his long neck. Sanji felt even smaller than before, but decided to ignore the feeling of insignificance and stood up has well, removing all the dust and stones from himself.

'Now what? What should we do?! We are still stuck in this narrow and small cave. We need to find a way to get out of here, then Zoro will fly home or leave off on his way, or something like that.'

Sanji put his fingers on his chain and tried thinking what he can do, he didn't find anything that can help them to get out. No holes or sunlight anywhere where he stayed with Zoro.

'Is there really no way out of this shitty place?!'

If Zoro tried to hit the walls, it might crash them both more than help them. Zoro is too bulky to not kill them. He dismissed the idea of using Zoro's body, they had to find another way. What else he could do wasn't much, unlike that huge bulky beast, he was small and skinny but fast and did less damage.

And so, he started to walk around the cave while Zoro was following behind him, leaving the place Zoro was chained down and toured the small space that was connected to it. It was a closed-out space, nothing there to find. It was closed by some rocks and some logs that blocked the way.

If Sanji had an axe, maybe he could break down the logs. But he didn't have anything. And he does not want to use Zoro's body, since he could easily break the rocks and walls that were keeping this cave together. Also, it was too high for Sanji to reach, and if he tried he might fall to his death or break his bones, what would suck. So, he stopped himself from thinking and started to climb on Zoro's body, and from him to a higher place on the wall. He climbed on the rocks slowly and carefully to a higher place a little farther from Zoro's head.

Zoro stood there and watched him curiously, growling from time to time. His golden eyes follow his every move but didn't do much. What was he thinking? Sanji could never tell for sure. Only that he was one grumpy dragon and a very sassy one too.

After some climbing and almost slipping to his death from a rock that fell from his weight, he finally found a broken railing to lean on and rest. These placemats have been more in the past, some kind of castle or a palace that were destroyed with the years. But you could still see some signs of it, like the half-broken railing that was plated with gold. Sanji didn't care much though, his only worry was to get out of the cave and find his way back home.

For his surprise, there was one barrel laying down on the edge of the railing, Sanji smirked and picked it up so it stood up while taking out the green stone inside of it that glowed in his hands. It was pretty; maybe he should keep those stones. After he finished checking the barrel, he kicked it in Zoro's direction and the barrel fall right to his way. Zoro opened his mouth and grabbed it, chowed and moaned towards Sanji. Suddenly Zoro jump towards the railing to try to reach him, while Sanji moved away by reflex.

"No, stay! there is nothing here! Stay down there!" he didn't mean it, but he shouted at him.

When Zoro did those unexpected actions, it always made him feel uneasy. It's not that he didn't trust Zoro to not eat him, but he was still a dragon. And a dragon that jumps to reach him so suddenly is a little scary, even if he knows Zoro won't do anything. Maybe he was just too used to all the horror stories about dragons and all that shit about how dragons are bad beasts that should be hunt down and killed.

Zoro stopped jumping at him and stood on the ground like he was before, watching him and growling unsatisfied. He didn't seem to mind Sanji's outburst. Sanji sighed heavily in relief, as much as it pained him, he still needed to get used to the dragon to fully trust him. It's not that Zoro did anything wrong to him, other then been a sassy dragon. But he could never forget the stories about his species that he grew up with most of his childhood.

He moved a little to get up, but then he felt a warm wind on his arm. His body shook a little and he moved to see where it came from and noticed a hole he didn't see before. It was much smaller than the secret passage. He felt wind from it, so it must be something even if it small. He looked away at Zoro that kept watching him from the ground, and took a deep breath.

Sanji crawled inside and pushed himself into the very small hole, it was a little stuffy but he kept going. It was hard to breath and the hole kept going like a long tunnel, but he kept moving forward. No matter what he found there, it was coming closer.

No, he had to find something, no matter what! Or both of them are as good as dead.

After a long and stuffy crawling, he finally found the exit of the tunnel. He found a small lobby, full of rocks and pillars that almost destroyed the ceiling and lobby. But Sanji could still walk around them and cross over them.

After he finish crossing the lobby, a big light hurt his eyes and he closed them immediately and rubbed them. It hurt, the light hurt since his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave. what could this be? This light, his breath was taken away when he finally got used to the glowing light.

This can't be! this room…could it be?

To be Continue


End file.
